The present invention disclosed herein relates to a flash memory device.
Flash memory can be divided into a NOR type and a NAND type according to the connection state between a cell and a bit line. In general, NOR flash memory may be less suited to high levels of integration, but may be suitable for some high speed applications. NAND flash memory may consume less cell current than NOR flash memory, and therefore, may be more advantageous in situations where high levels of integration are desired.
NAND flash memory may be capable of performing basic functions such as read, write (or, program), or erase operation. Cells in NAND flash memory may be erased and programmed using Fowler-Nordheim tunneling current.